Talk:Miranda Kadohata
Wouldn't her uniform be operations gold as opposed to command red? Enterprise1981 01:02, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Also, would she be a commander or a lieutenant commander taking over for Data, who was a lt. commander. -- Captain MKB 23:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :She was a lieutenant commander during in Q&A, Before Dishonor, and Greater Than the Sum. She was a full commander by the Destiny trilogy. – Enterprise1981 18:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :*I would agree that as Operations officer, her uniform would be Gold. (Data, Tuvok and Scotty all wore their departmental colours as 2nd officer.) However, the precedent of 2nd Officer wearing command colours was set with Ezri Dax (although this did involve a very definate move to the command track.)– CommodoreFisher 23:23, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :And Exri also didn't have a noted department after the command move -- every other second officer (and a first officer) have always worn their department colors rather than command colors, although a couple have shown that switching back and forth is no big deal (Scotty & Spock). -- Captain MKB 14:34, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Someone's changed the rank color from red to yellow; the picture right above it directly contradicts that change... --Captain Savar 15:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Seeing as the picture is a fan-generated photoshop, I wouldn't say it's something we need to honor. I think the picture should be changed. -- Captain MKB 15:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::The picture was approved by her creator, however. I'll ask him (and Messrs. Mack and Bennett) what color she should be. They may have missed or not cared that her uniform was red in the picture.– Cicero 09:24, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::The word is gold.– Cicero 15:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Problem with note... Does that note about really belong there? It's also rife with grammatical and spelling errors. Another of Ensignsisko's masterworks, perhaps? --TimPendragon 06:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) References Someone changed all the novel links to references, but clicking them doesn't seem to do anything. Does it work for anyone else? I'd muck with them, but I'm not as familiar with wiki references. --Captain Savar 19:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::The references work now. The page was missing a < references / > tag at the bottom.--Cicero 02:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Service Record The way Kadohata's service record reads at the moment, it looks like after she became second officer, she was no longer operations manager. I'm not very good with these tables, can someone alter this to reflect that she is both senior operations manager and second officer? Thanks. – CommodoreFisher 00:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC :Why is it wrong that Kadohata's bio should reflect that she holds both positions of second officer and operations manager? The connections boxes at the bottom of the article reflect this. Also Tuvok's bio reflects that he holds the tactical officer position concurrently with the second officer role. – CommodoreFisher 12:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Accent Page six of Mere Mortals clearly states Miranda speaks with a Port Shangri-La accent, which sounds like a London/British accent. Please stop changing the article. --Captain Savar 04:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Countdown Where does the information that Kadahota had returned to the Enterprise come from? No one among the Enterprise crew is named in Countdown. - Nx1701g 23:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :The female ops officers in Data's crew were lt. commanders which would conflict with those who have attested Kadohata was a full commander. -- Captain MKB 02:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Where does her profile picture come from if Kadohata is only in novels? Geek Mythology 11:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :It was fan-made (and approved), based on descriptions from the author, it seems. The image has the details. -- BadCatMan 12:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I for one don't like the inclusion of such images here. Images on covers are fine as at least they are on a licensed product. -- DS9 Forever 15:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I have to agree. at first I assumed that the pic was taken from an extra in a film, which is fine, When I read the novels, I want to maintain as much continuity as I can, but if there's a new character, surely it's up to me as a reader to create my owin image of them. That's the glory of novels as opposed to TV, and just because they are based on TV shows, they are still novels, and should be treated as such. And it was approved by whom exactly??? Geek Mythology 16:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::A long time ago - going on three years I believe - a poll was posted where users were asked to vote on it. I think it won because KRAD posted about it on his blog and here and his approval of it because she was who he always pictured when writing for Kadohata. - Nx1701g 16:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again... full details are on the image's page. Along with a link to the approval discussion. -- sulfur 18:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Furthermore -- we've discussed this to death in the past -- if there IS a "real" licensed image, then we have decided in all cases to stick to the original licensed version. Supplemental images are just that - for supplement only when no other image exists. -- Captain MKB 18:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Mutiny Re the mutiny. In effect, it was Picard and his TV crew committing the mutiny. Kadohata led the revolt to block his actions because she was ordered to by Picard's superiors at Starfleet. Therin of Andor 20:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC)